


Джей

by pylinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Feels, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Top Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylinka/pseuds/pylinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дереку шесть, когда однажды утром на его предплечье впервые отчетливо проступает метка его будущей пары.<br/>Это четкая, аккуратная буква «Джей». И Дерек отчего-то уверен, что она первая, что именно с нее начинается имя его второй половинки, хотя бывает по-разному.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Дереку шесть, когда однажды утром на его предплечье впервые отчетливо проступает метка его будущей пары.  
Это четкая, аккуратная буква «Джей». И Дерек отчего-то уверен, что она первая, что именно с нее начинается имя его второй половинки, хотя бывает по-разному. Кому и просто инициалы достаются, а кому и все имя целиком, правда, только со временем, и далеко не всегда отсчет начинается с первой буквы. Но Дерек все равно точно знает, что его «Джей» – именно Джей.  
Ему очень нравится ее простота – никаких тебе завитушек или, не дай Бог, листиков-цветочков, как успела до того напугать его Лора, которая получила свою метку почти сразу после рождения, успев привыкнуть к ней, ощущая, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, и теперь радуется за брата, кажется, больше него самого.  
А на следующий день рождения дарит справочник женских имен с ярко-розовым картонным сердцем в качестве закладки искомого раздела.  
Дерек для приличия презрительно фыркает и отодвигает это по-сестрински ехидное подношение подальше до самого вечера, а перед сном зовет ее в свою спальню, и они до самого утра гадают – каким же на самом деле окажется имя его Судьбы.

Лоре нравится Джейн, ну или Джульетт, Дереку же ближе Джоанна. А может, Дженнифер или Джанет? Джастис? Джеки?.. Нет, Джоанна Хейл звучит как-то лучше.  
Впрочем, это совсем не важно, Дерек точно знает, что будет любить свою пару до конца дней, даже если ее будут звать Джордан.

Время идет, и когда младшему Хейлу исполняется пятнадцать, в его жизни появляется Пейдж – любительница виолончели и выразительного закатывания неправдоподобно-фиалковых глаз под вьющейся темно-каштановой челкой.  
В ее первом имени нет ни единой буквы «Джей», зато есть во втором – Джессика, Джесси или просто – Джей. Кроме того, на внутренней стороне ее запястья, надежно скрытая ярко-синим напульсником красуется почти такая же аскетичная, как у него, «Ди».

Дерек влюблен без памяти. Дереку нравится в ней все до последней родинки, особенно той, что оккупировала нежную персиковую щеку. Когда Дерек впервые касается ее губами, то счастливее него, кажется, нет никого на свете…

Все заканчивается, едва начавшись.

Просто укус. Просто Пейдж его не принимает. Просто его золотые глаза окрашиваются в так любимый ею синий.  
Дерек считает, что умер вместе с ней. Он бы хотел.

Но время мчится вперед, и ему нет никакого дела до мыслей одного конкретного юного оборотня, лишившегося своей пары.  
Поправка: предположительно, лишившегося.

Имя Кейт – вовсе не Кейт, а Джоанна Кетрин (да-да, именно Джоанна, как тому и хотелось), но она терпеть не может ни то, ни другое, поэтому Дереку строго-настрого воспрещается называть ее как-либо иначе.  
Дерек не против. Дереку все равно, ведь справа на стройном, подтянутом бедре у нее довольно светлое, но до странности четкое «Кей», последняя буква его имени. Поэтому Дерек готов звать ее как угодно, лишь бы она продолжала кривить свои пухлые, резко очерченные губы в соблазнительных усмешках, сдавленно вскрикивать в такт его порой бестолково-хаотичным, но яростно-страстным толчкам и влажно выдыхать в его разгоряченную любовной схваткой шею хриплое: «Глупый волчонок». Лишь бы она жила…

Дереку шестнадцать, когда его Кейт, его ослепительно прекрасная Кейт, с волосами цвета спелой пшеницы, с глазами чище лесного ручья, оказывается Чудовищем. Именно так, с большой буквы.  
Она живет. Эта лживая сумасшедшая сука живет. Как он и просил. А его семья…  
Мертва.

Мама, отец, жена Питера – тетя Маргарет, их дочери – близняшки Мэри и Кристин, сын – малыш Бо, беременная тетя Оливия с мужем Виктором…

И нет, он и на этот раз не умер вместе с ними. Он, блядь, жив. Почему он, блядь, опять жив-то?!..

Дерек не понимает. Дерек ненавидит. Ненавидит весь мир. Ненавидит будто проклятый Бикон Хиллз. Ненавидит повернутую на охоте Кейт. Ненавидит эту одинокую, ни хрена не облегчающую ему жизнь «Джей», заставившую его так обмануться.  
Но больше всего он ненавидит себя. Он ненавидит себя так сильно, что его тошнит. Лора едва успевает отобрать у него аконитовую настойку и рябиновую щепку. Едва…

Метки на его левом предплечье больше нет. Только ужасный химический ожог и глубокие борозды от собственных когтей. А они с Лорой, скрепя сердце, оставляют впавшего в кому, обезображенного рябиновым огнем Питера на попечении круглосуточной сиделки и отправляются в Нью-Йорк, навстречу новой, чуть менее кошмарной, жизни. Ну, они на это надеются.

Дерек все еще ненавидит себя, но…  
Время, как известно, лечит все, даже это. А если и не лечит, то хотя бы притупляет боль. И стирает ее следы. Да и оборотническая регенерация без дела не сидит.

Дереку двадцать три, и Лора в земле уже больше года, Питер обзавелся премилейшим хобби – воскресать всегда и везде, а он сам давно уже не бета.  
Он Альфа. Пускай и с несколько странной стаей, слепленной из кучки обращенных подростков и двух чудом уцелевших (здравствуй, Кора) кровных родственников.

Ах да, однажды, после яда канимы, многочасового купания в школьном бассейне, чудесного спасения оттуда и снова яда канимы (Дерек до сих пор не понимает, как ему вообще взбрело в голову обратить Джексона?! Хорошо еще, в дракона не превратился, с его-то характером!..), но не суть, в общем-то, главное, что на его левом предплечье вновь появляется метка. Видимо, Вселенной стало, наконец, стыдно, и она решила отдать Дереку все долги разом.  
Потому что на этот раз это сразу несколько букв, чтоб уж наверняка, складывающихся во все такое же простое, ласковое: «ДЖЕН».

Когда Дерек спустя полгода приходит в школу за своими непутевыми щенками (плюс один не менее, а может и более, непутевый человек) и встречает Дженнифер Блейк, его умудренный страданиями и новоприобретенной силой (и ответственностью) волк недоверчиво поводит ушами и тщательно принюхивается, а затем осторожно тянет прочь. Правда, потом, на пару с ним почти издыхая, приводит Дерека прямо к ней.  
Ну, скорее, конечно, к своим волчатам, но их как всегда не дозовешься, а, в отличие от остальных, всегда готовый придти ему на помощь Стайлз в последнее время сам не свой, а посему тоже шляется неизвестно где.  
И от этого почему-то иррационально больнее, чем от полученных ран.  
Поэтому, да, Дерек без сил рушится перед, может быть, наконец-то, своей «ДЖЕН» и вырубается, желая лишь одного, чтобы, если она все же _не_ его, больше не очнуться…

Дженнифер почти не пугается его, окровавленного, с клыками и когтями, подвывающего от боли в медленно, неохотно затягивающихся ранах (наоборот – она больше страшится ЗА него), и спасает, не требуя ничего взамен. Она делит с ним постель, и кажется, что естественнее нет ничего на свете. В его руках она непривычно тихая, но мягкая и податливая словно глина, а еще у нее очаровательный смех и ямочки на щеках. Совсем как у Пейдж. Она даже пахнет чем-то до странности знакомым. Каким-то обманчивым обещанием уюта, спокойствия и тепла.  
Дерек почти уверен, она и есть его вторая половинка. Та, что он так долго и мучительно искал, теряя и ошибаясь, только, ключевое слово здесь – почти…

\- Дерек, да очнись ты! Кругом творится какая-то херня, а тебе тут шуры-муры развести приспичило! Ты хоть знаешь, кто такая эта твоя разлюбезная Дженни?! Да сучка похлеще незабвенной Кейт!  
\- Заткнись, Стайлз! О чем ты вообще?!  
\- Так мне заткнуться или все же рассказать, о чем я? Ты уж определись, волче! А то я, знаешь, могу ведь и в самом деле заткнуться и умыть руки, а эта девка тебя завтра в жертву принесет, не успеешь оглянуться!.. А вообще, глаза надо получше разувать, прежде чем тащить в койку очередную психопатку, блядь! Что ж ты такой кобель-то слепошарый! – Размахивает руками Стайлз, так экспрессивно, как всегда, впрочем, что цепляется рукавом рубашки за торчащий из стены лофта хрен пойми сколько времени гвоздь.

Раздается отчетливый треск, и половина несчастного рукава остается висеть, Дерек досадливо взрыкивает и вдруг давится очередной порцией воздуха.

У Стайлза на руке, точь-в-точь в том же месте, что и у оборотня, всего две буквы, но это и неудивительно, ведь ему всего шестнадцать, важно другое – что это за буквы.  
Это крупные, четкие до боли «Ди» и «Эйч» в россыпи родинок, точно в венке. Таких совпадений просто не бывает.

А сердце между тем сбивается, замирает и вдруг начинает биться вновь – уже совершенно в другом ритме, ритме сердцебиения гребанного Стилински. И волк, волк тихонько приветственно скулит, елозит по полу хвостом и лижет прутья клетки, во все глаза, как и Дерек, пялясь на строгие буквы, признавая.

И все становится на свои места. Наконец.

Пиздец.

\- Когда ты собирался мне сказать? Ты вообще собирался? – Хрипит Дерек, не в силах оторваться от своих инициалов на бледной коже застывшего пойманным в силки кроликом мальчишки.  
\- …  
Дерек наконец буквально отдирается от него и недоуменно смотрит на свое обнаженное предплечье:  
\- Джен?!  
\- Эм-м-м, вообще-то, Дженим. – Отмирает Стайлз, счастливо блестя глазами. – Ну, знаешь, если тебе интересно. – И улыбается, паршивец, так широко, так радостно, медленно подбираясь ближе и уже нацеливаясь на Дерека всеми своими неуклюжими конечностями.

Дерек думает, нет, Дерек знает, что хуже пары для него просто не придумаешь. Но…  
Но всегда есть Скотт, поэтому лучше не гневить Судьбу и дальше и забрать, наконец, то, что дают.  
Нет, ну надо же! Дженим… Дженим или Стайлз Хейл. Неплохо, а?..

Да, Скотт определенно хуже.  
***  
Спустя часа два.

\- Я чего заходил-то, – отрывает голову от обнаженной груди Дерека столь же обнаженный Стайлз, – училка наша – Дарак, говорю. И не сегодня-завтра пустит нас всех сначала на фарш, а потом на питательные котлетки для Неметона. Я слишком молод и влюблен, чтобы умирать. Что делать будем?..  
Дерек глубоко вздыхает, снова пригибает Стайлза к себе, ерошит и без того взъерошенную макушку и урчит:  
\- До утра подождут и она, и Неметон.  
\- Ок. – Легко соглашается Стайлз и вновь принимается лениво путаться пальцами в соблазнительной густой темной дорожке, уходящей его такому недалекому, но любимому оборотню прямо между ног.

А что? Ему мало двух раз за ночь. Он вообще, если хотите знать, уж было думал, что так и помрет девственником, с такой-то неразборчивой на кандидатов на «долго и счастливо» подслеповатой половинкой. Почти свихнулся от обиды и недотраха.

\- Стайлз? – Замечает коварные манипуляции вблизи самого дорогого Дерек.

О, ну да, когда ему нужно, он все замечает! А как Стайлз вокруг него уже много месяцев круги нарезает от нетерпения закрепить проснувшуюся связь, этого мы в упор не видим! Придурок.

\- Мне казалось, ты удовлетворен?..  
\- Как бы не так, волчара. Ты мне должен, как минимум, дюжину оргазмов каждую ночь за все проебанные тобой дни нашего знакомства. Ты меня понял? И вообще, ты же сам сказал – подождут. Я свою пару, наконец, уломал на признание и затащил в койку, так что… Весь мир подождет.

Дерек заталкивает малодушную мысль о том, что Скотт, быть может, не такой уж и плохой вариант (может, его тоже зовут как-нибудь близко к Джен?) на самые задворки сознания.

Но, постойте-ка, Стайлз сказал, влюблен? Влюблен?! Господи!  
Так, нахер Скотта, кто это вообще? Дерек знать-не знает и знать не желает. Желает он отныне и навсегда только одного человека.

\- Детка хочет секса – детка его получит. Столько, сколько сможет выдержать.  
\- Офигенно. Я могу много. Очень много. И не называй меня деткой. – Принимается довольно возиться под ним Стайлз.  
\- Как скажешь. Детка. – Целует покорно раскрывшиеся ему навстречу, соблазнительно припухшие губы Дерек.

В конце концов, природа и Судьба никогда не ошибаются, а все ошибки, что Дерек совершил до этого момента, он совершил для того, чтобы наконец дождаться своей «ДЖЕН» – своей единственной и неповторимой пары.

Своего Стайлза.

От которого ни разу не пахнет ничем, кроме ноток пота, персикового геля для душа, Аддерала, извечного беспокойства и, как ни парадоксально, беззаботного лучистого детского счастья. И Дерек, кажется, готов утонуть в этом аромате.  
Впервые, с тех пор, как на его предплечье появилась «Джей», он чувствует небывалое умиротворение. Он счастлив. Абсолютно. Всеобъемлюще. Пока счастлив Стайлз.

А он определенно счастлив, самостоятельно насаживаясь на Дереков член и, прижмурившись, выдыхая прямо ему в губы:  
\- Больше никому. Никогда. Мой.

Ну что ж. Аминь.


	2. Chapter 2

Четкая «Ди» на правом предплечье у Дженима с рождения. И Клаудия очень этому рада.

Это означает, что пара ее горячо любимого мальчика либо его ровесница, либо немного старше, что не страшно, а очень даже наоборот, учитывая его неугомонный, раскрывшийся во всей своей красе буквально с первых дней жизни характер. Самое главное, она уже есть, она уже живет, им всем осталось лишь немного подождать и все.

Клаудия очень хочет, чтобы у ее сына все сложилось ничуть не хуже (и не позже), чем у нее с Джоном, обретших друг друга еще на первом курсе колледжа, едва им обоим исполнилось восемнадцать. Восемнадцать – вообще прекрасный возраст, а уж для того, чтобы встретить свою половинку, и подавно.

Она молится об этом каждый день.

Пусть у него все будет хорошо. Пусть у них обоих все будет хорошо. Господи, пожалуйста, мне не нужно ничего кроме…

Она рассказывает сыну сказки, все как одну об Истинных, о той любви, верности и счастье, что непременно ждут их (естественно, после некоторых не слишком продолжительных скитаний) в конце пути. Дженим почти всегда внимательно слушает ее, широко распахнув карие глазки и округлив маленький, точно бутон молодой розы, ротик, улыбается и старательно гулит, пока не сдается и не проваливается в истинно детский глубокий сон. Но даже тогда Клаудия не прекращает свой рассказ, не останавливается на середине, а продолжает, изредка целуя вихрастую макушку или покатый лобик, тихонько шепчет, пока не доходит до логической развязки:  
\- И жили они долго и счастливо, и никогда не умирали.

К сожалению, никогда не умирать – прерогатива сказочных существ, а Клаудия, быть может, и фея, как утверждал да и сейчас нередко утверждает влюбленный без памяти Джон, но отнюдь не бессмертна.

Ее обожаемому Дже-Дже только шесть с половиной, и он уже второй месяц как не засыпал под ее сказки. Это расстраивает ее больше всего. Но ничего, этой ночью и во все последующие они обязательно наверстают упущенное. Клаудия со вздохом повязывает на голову цветастый платок и вымученно улыбается встречающему ее после третьего, последнего, курса химиотерапии Джону. Да, они обязательно все наверстают. Сколько бы ночей у нее ни осталось, все до единой она проведет дома, рядом с мужем и сыном, рассказывая уже им обоим сказки, где никто не умирает.

Джениму все еще шесть с половиной, когда его мама, бледная, с темными кругами под глазами и обметанными губами, шепчет ему в непозволительно обросшую, растрепанную макушку, которую на выходных обещает обязательно постричь, «…и жили они долго и счастливо…» в последний раз.

Маминому Дже-Дже никогда не исполнится семь. Семь исполнится Стайлзу. Вмиг повзрослевшему, поблекшему от горя и слез Стайлзу. Стайлзу, самостоятельно обкорнавшему себя в те самые выходные. Сразу же после похорон. Мама ведь обещала, а она всегда держит свои обещания.

Какое-то время ни он, ни папа абсолютно не представляют, что им делать теперь, без нее. Боль потери почти невыносима. Но постепенно, медленно, очень медленно, она притупляется, по капле, но каждый день. Она никогда не уйдет совсем, но этого и не требуется. Главное, за это тяжелое время им каким-то образом удается не отдалиться друг от друга, не закрыться в себе. Главное, они все еще есть друг у друга.

А мама, мама рядом, даже если ее нельзя увидеть. И всегда будет. Потому что каждый раз, когда кто-то упоминает Истинных, Стайлза теплом ласковых материнских рук окутывает любимый нежный голос:  
\- И жили они долго и счастливо…

И Стайлз точно знает, что, когда встретит свою половинку, именно так и будет. Ведь мама… да, мама обещала и это тоже.

Ну, знаете, не то чтобы он всерьез рассчитывал встретить ее, единственную и неповторимую, частичку самого себя, прям в детском саду или в начальной школе, но именно так и происходит.

До конца учебного года всего месяц, но в их класс переводится новенькая. Это событие. Нет, даже так – Событие.

Лидия Мартин.

Она появляется в его жизни именно тогда, когда больше всего нужна. Впархивает яркой райской птичкой с причудливо заплетенными длинными рыжими локонами, и бедный Стайлз почти забывает, как дышать. Это отвлекает от всего. Даже от той самой фоновой боли, что изредка царапает душу горечью потери.

Лидия, прекраснейшая из всех девчонок когда-либо виденных Стайлзом. Кроме того, что красива как рассвет, она еще и умна, очаровательно язвительна и остра на язык. Она само совершенство. Стайлз уверен, его «Ди» – это ее буква. Им суждено быть вместе. Осталось только донести это до нее. 

Он старается изо всех сил, но… Но проходят годы, а Лидия все так же проходит мимо, не замечая его. Будто он невидимка или, что скорее, раздражающий своим писком и мельтешением перед глазами комар. И это при том, что все это время на ее белоснежном предплечье, ближе к запястью, красуется крупная витиеватая «Джей»…

А потом появляется засранец Джексон с точно такой же замысловатой «Эль» и все становится на свои места. Вполне себе закономерно, вообще-то.

Лидия потеряна. А если не Лидия, то никто. Максималистски решает Стайлз. И, в общем-то, успокаивается. Нет, преклоняться перед своей первой любовью он не перестает, просто… Просто его Судьба наверняка еще более сногсшибательна. Так думает Стайлз и совершенно (ну почти) не переживает. И успевает даже заскучать.

Зря.

То, что теперь, кажется, не кончится никогда, начинается с невовремя разодравших его, Стайлза, скуки и любопытства, а заканчивается тем, что Скотт отныне раз в месяц, а то и чаще, немного обрастает шерстью и чуть-чуть хочет кого-нибудь убить.

Оборотни, охотники, свихнувшийся альфа… В общем, полный аут.

К тому же… к тому же в его жизнь врывается Дерек-я вырву тебе горло своими зубами-Хейл и все окончательно идет по пизде.

Там, в лесу, Стайлз буквально теряет дар речи, ему неюутно до ужаса под откровенно хищным взглядом серо-зеленых глаз, и предплечье отчего-то едва ощутимо дергает, а голова слегка кружится.

Его вообще с того момента частенько колбасит. И всегда в его присутствии. И это не страх. И не неприязнь, как он себя долго уговаривал. Это что-то другое, что-то глубинное, что-то, что заставляет его не отводить от Дерека глаз. И это глупо, так глупо. Он вообще на него смотреть спокойно не может, рот сам собой раскрывается и сглатывать приходится чаще, чем при виде Лидии в неизменном мини.

Что за херня?! Такое ни с того ни с сего происходит, только если…

Стайлз боится даже мысленно озвучить свои подозрения. Но продолжает внимательно вглядываться в совершенно определенный район чужого тела.

Только вот нет там ничего. Совершенно точно нет. Ни намека на хоть какую-нибудь закорючку. Стайлзу это доподлинно известно – его одну из этих рук чуть отпилить не заставили!

И это еще более странно, чем то, что происходит с ним самим. Потому что у всех, у ВСЕХ, есть буквы. А у Дерека нет.

Для Стайлза это загадка похлеще личности пресловутого альфы. Который, кстати, в итоге оказывается еще одним Хейлом. Дядя Питер, да. Не дай боже заиметь такого…

Но вернемся к Дереку.

Его запястья и предплечья абсолютно, как ни глупо применять подобный эпитет по отношению к охеренно сексуальному мужику, – девственно чисты.

Нет, ну что это, по-вашему, может значить, а?

Не достоин или у рожденных оборотней все как-то по-другому? Что?!

Стайлзу любопытно до дрожи. Хотя в то же самое время, что называется – и хочется, и колется, – а ну как заодно и своей реакции на него сразу объяснение найдется…

\- Пап, а пап? – Задумчиво перемешивая салат, обращается больше к салатнику, чем к кисло наблюдающему за сими манипуляциями отцу Стайлз.  
\- Ребенок? – Вздыхает шериф, принимая свою порцию овощной, жутко полезной, но в большинстве случаев безвкусной гадости.  
\- А как ты понял, что мама, ну, твоя пара? – Катает Стайлз по тарелке помидорку черри.  
Джон только рад хоть на немного отодвинуть экзекуцию витаминами, а потому споро откладывает вилку и с воодушевлением окунается в светлые воспоминания:  
\- Мы были знакомы уже около двух месяцев, Клаудия училась на факультете журналистики, а я с грехом пополам умудрился попасть на юридический, ненадолго, как ты знаешь. В общем, я даже не знаю, чем она меня привлекла, но заглядываться на нее я стал чуть не со дня церемонии Посвящения в студенты. Вот правда. Тянуло как на аркане. Я даже иногда на лекциях у них сидел, пропуская свои собственные, лишь бы лишний раз понаблюдать, как старательно она записывает за преподавателем или участвует в дискуссии, поправляет волосы в перерыве или смеется с подружками, покидая аудиторию. Только, вот незадача – ни разу за все время мне не удалось даже издалека увидеть, что же за буква украшает ее руку. В своих-то «Кей» и «Эль» я после всего был уже практически уверен… Она не часто надевала платья – больше, как ты, таскала вечные футболки и рубашки в клетку да пару джинсов, потому это и не представлялось возможным. Впрочем, думаю, в конце концов, я бы не выдержал и как пещерный человек однажды сам стащил с нее мешающую ткань, просто чтобы убедиться, а потом долго бы еще глупо извинялся. А что? Думаешь, в кого ты такой импульсивный? – Отметив ошеломленный сыновний взгляд, смеется Джон. – Но, не понадобилось. В тот день она неожиданно пришла на занятия в легком шелковом сарафане и вязаной кофте поверх. А потом после пар заглянула в библиотеку, я – привычно за ней, а там библиотекарша, миссис Барри, всегда поддерживала какую-то жуткую температуру. Ближе к таковой в пустыне Гоби, честно. Как по мне, так книги от этого портились даже быстрее, чем могли бы.  
\- И?.. – Нетерпеливо ерзает Стайлз.  
\- А ты не догадываешься? – Хитро прищуривается шериф.  
\- Ну, раз мама никогда не жаловалась, что ты пещерный человек…  
\- Она сама стянула кардиган и я, наконец увидев «Ди» ближе к запястью и «Эн» чуть дальше, застыл как пыльным мешком оглоушенный. Клаудия тогда не сразу меня заметила, а когда все-таки обратила внимание, только звонко рассмеялась и без слов усадила меня рядом с собой на ближайшие пару часов. А потом так же беспрекословно потянула в свой кампус. Оказалось, догадалась обо всем она даже раньше меня и просто спокойно наблюдала за моими метаниями. Проверяла, что ли, как-то так. В общем, весело ей было, должно быть!..  
\- Она угорала над тобой два месяца? Черт, моя мама просто невероятна!  
\- Спору нет. – Шутливо поднял руки вверх Джон. – Когда мы стали встречаться, к меткам постепенно, где-то раз в полгода, добавлялось по букве, а когда поженились, имя проявилось полностью и у нее, и у меня. Впрочем, не думаю, что для этого обязательно надо было жениться, считается, что это происходит лишь тогда, когда сложившаяся пара все больше и больше времени проводит вместе, только и всего.  
\- А это не больно?  
\- Не больнее, чем укус комара.  
\- Если бы еще потом жутко не чесалось. – Досадливо потер предплечье с меткой Стайлз, отгоняя сами собой напрашивающиеся выводы.

Ну нет, не-е-ет. Чтобы Дерек… Нет. Этого быть не может.

Не. Может.

Хотя, по закону Подлости только так и может быть. Уж Стайлз в этом законе шарит как никто.

Пиздец тем временем набирает обороты: Дерек – Альфа, знай себе накусывает бет пачками, малек дефективных, на взгляд Стайлза, Скотт присоединяться к нему (ну или хотя бы сделать вид, как советует ему Стилински) упрямо отказывается, потом еще какая-то Канима нарисовывается, ну полный ахтунг. Вот прям совсем-совсем.

А потом, потом случается Бассейн. На утро после которого Стайлз просыпается с двумя буквами на руке. И понимает, что аут, ахтунг и Армагеддон до кучи произошел вот только что и все предыдущие его ипостаси – это всего-навсего цветочки. На крышке гроба. Его.

У него на предплечье теперь «Эйч». «Ди» и «Эйч».

Будь оно все проклято! Это все равно что надпись «Собственность Дерека Хейла»! Вселенная просто не может быть настолько жестока!..

Стайлзу приходится зажевать две таблетки Аддерала и догнаться какой-то настойкой, которую ему чуть ли не с боем пришлось выцарапать у строгой аптекарши, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться. 

Дерек Хейл. Его пара Дерек гребанный Хейл. Господи!

Который так-то вообще не в курсе, что эта самая пара у него имеется, раз никакого намека на свое имя Стайлз на нем так и не обнаружил.

А может быть, это все же какая-то ошибка?..

Но нет, уже спустя пару дней Дерек, верный своей привычке шастать где можно и, особенно, нельзя в чем Талия Хейл родила, красуется крупным, четким «ДЖЕН» (Стайлзу отлично видно) на левом предплечье, том самом, которого чуть было не лишился при недобровольной помощи самого Стайлза…

От слишком ярких воспоминаний Стайлзу становится нехорошо. И в то же время как-то так правильно…

В голове из разрозненных странноватых кусочков (взглядов, слов, мимолетных ощущений, обрывков мыслей), которые сами по себе, по отдельности, не значат ровным счетом ничего, наконец, собирается жизненно необходимый паззл.

Дерек Хейл. Его пара. Его та самая половинка. И пусть это смешно и неправдоподобно, но… но все равно – счастье.

Стайлз сам себе удивляется, как спокойно и хорошо ему вдруг становится, когда он позволяет себе окончательно принять эту истину.

И все же…

Все же Стайлз слишком гордый, чтобы идти и первым совать под нос волчаре сию безобразную насмешку Судьбы в виде его, да поможет им обоим Господь Бог, инициалов у себя на руке.

Он подождет. Как мама. Если он нужен Дереку, тот обязательно рано или поздно догадается (лучше, конечно, пораньше, а то Стайлза уже вконец достало быть единственным девственником в их странной компании) и обязательно что-нибудь предпримет. Ну, не такой уж он и кретин, верно же?

А если нет – что ж, всегда можно притвориться, что ничего не было. Это легко. Всегда было.

Тем более, тот, другой, общебиконхиллзовский пиздец все продолжается и продолжается. Это уже как снежный ком, честное слово.

Стайлз ломается на отце. Ну да. Вот окажись _третья попытка_ Дерека простой учительницей английского, а не темным друидом, и не похить она шерифа, Стайлз, конечно, конечно же, не пошевелил бы и пальцем. И пусть бы они с _его_ парой трахались как кролики всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Пф, какое ему, Стайлзу, вообще дело, верно?..

Ох, черт, да кого он обманывает, а?!

Да у него едва нервный срыв не случается, когда до него вдруг доходит, что, пока он носится помогает стае, Скотту и всем кому не лень (в попытках убежать от самого себя и нестерпимого желания таки плюнуть на гордость и, наконец, заявиться к Дереку с обведенной красным маркером меткой, смазкой и презервативами наперевес), какая-то сучка имеет наглость его опередить!

Ну, всем же понятно, что после этого ей не жить, даже если она простая учительница, что уж говорить о темном друиде?..

И все-таки все происходит почти случайно.

Стайлз просто жутко зол, а еще ему страшно, и он до смерти волнуется за отца. И Дерек, Дерек как всегда весь из себя «заткнись, Стайлз, тебя не спрашивали»… А вот хрен!

Стайлз ругается как сапожник, размахивает руками аки ветряная мельница, в общем, весь из себя такой «а мне пофиг, Дерек, ты меня выслушаешь! И услышишь! Даже если для этого мне придется засунуть каждое слово прямо в твою пушистую задницу» и-и-и…

И только когда Дерек с абсолютно круглыми от шока глазами выдыхает: «Джен?», до Стайлза запоздало доходит, что, будь волчара даже семи пядей во лбу, опознать в нем, Стайлзе Стилински, _Дженима_ до сего момента мог разве что папа, Скотт (если вспомнит) да школьный директор.

Бля-я-я!..

Ну что сказать, и на старуху бывает какая-то там проруха.

Стайлз легко признает собственный косяк, великодушно прощает себя (и Дерека), вцепляется в своего, кажется, совершенно ошалевшего волка намертво, не оторвешь, принимает долгожданные ласки и поцелуи да и сам не отстает. Со всем нерастраченным пылом.

И повторяет про себя, как молитву:  
\- И жили они долго и счастливо…

А насчет «не умирали», еще посмотрим…

Во всяком случае, не раньше, чем Стайлзу надоест трахаться (не слушай, мам!).

Когда-нибудь никогда.

Аминь.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
